carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Colossal Mistake
'Colossal Mistake '''is the twelfth episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the ninety-seventh episode overall. Plot The episode starts with adepts using psionic transfer ability, followed by three stalkers, colossus and disruptor. Meanwhile, terran squad consisting of ghost, marine, burnt-leg reaper and smoking marauder are planning for the strategy on the battlefield map. The marine points at the zerg hive cluster in order to beat the zerg, but reaper shoves him and instead places a firing dynamite on the protoss base. Ghost throws the dynamite away until it explodes off-screen. He pins the miniature nuclear missile on the map, rips the paper into pieces while acting the scream and strangle. Marauder makes an origami bird and tops it on the missile. Suddenly, the reaper is surprised to see four adepts' psionic images surrounding them. The adepts teleport and engage into protoss versus terran battle. Two of them punches the terran units with glaive cannons, reaper throws a grenade at the stalker until it detonates under the stalker, and colossus fires thermal lances at one of the terran buildings. Idle marauder lifts his arm up to let the running stalker hit and fall over. Crackhead then flees through the narrow passage between two barracks, followed by Sgt. Patches. Chasing both of marines, the third stalker squeezes himself through the passage. More marines in front of him, above the barracks and on its window aim their rifles and shoots, and stalker crawls back to shoot lasers with another stalker. A marauder and adept fire their weapons one at the time at each other, but they giggle due to little damage given to them. Marauder then shoots off the stalker on the background. Another stalker is then shot into pieces and hammered by four marines in revenge. The colossus zaps the supply depot but it doesn't harm them, so he pokes it with his leg and kicks it off. Seeing the marine rush, the colossus tries to head for the hills, but due to his slow movement speed, the marines cover him up like a swarm and it is "consumed." The marines make a celebration dance. However, they are interrupted when disruptor's purification nova stops at the middle of them until it detonates, killing them off. Luckily, Crackhead runs away alive and Patches hangs on the holed-out platform. Characters * Adepts * Stalkers * Colossus * Disruptor * Marines * Ghost * Burnt-leg Reaper * Reaper (cameo) * Smoking Marauder * Crackhead * Sgt. Patches Trivia * Disruptor finally makes a second appearance in ''StarCrafts'' series since "A StarCrafts Carol." * Colossus is more detailed than the rest of units in this episode, added with highlights and shadings. * The reaper flying into space is seen again behind another reaper's close-up scene. * The ghost disappears in the episode as the battle with protoss ensues. * Similar to previous episode where cyclone did not attack Bob the Ragelot directly, stalkers and marines' weapons did not hit the barracks. * Ironically, marines cover the colossus like a swarm of zerglings. * Disruptor's purification beam is unlike in StarCrafts Mod ''where it is designed as a Dragon Ball with stars as a countdown. * This is the second use of goat's scream, while first was in "Undermine the Overmind," uttered by a hydralisk. * As the purification beam creates a hole down the platform, there is a ''CarBot star with a surprised expression, which was recently used in "The True Meaning of StarCraft." * This is the second time Sgt. Patches hanging on something from being fallen. First was "Three For All." * The cheery music is again reused from "Oracle OraKILL." In-game References * Marines and stalkers' shots travel through barracks around the corner due to their target locking on each other only. * Colossus' thermal lances have no effect on buildings because of in-game logic where colossi attack units only. * Marauder and adept does little range damage to each other due to their effect on light-armored units. Cultural references * There are Mario and Princess Peach portraits from Super Mario Bros ''series inside the barracks through the window. It is similar to their cameo appearance in ''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Smoking Marauder does ''Origami, ''the Japanese paper folding art. His creation is a very common paper bird. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes